


Rather Be

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [29]
Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Thoughtcrimes/Stargate Atlantis/Criminal Minds(/Numb3rs), John Sheppard /& Jennifer Jareau, once again they're at an official function and once again Brendan!John is bored out of his mind."</p><p>The BAU is at a post-declassification shindig at the White House, and Jennifer Jareau meets John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

“So,” Jennifer said. “You don’t look all that impressed.” She knew exactly who she was talking to, would have recognized his non-regulation hair a mile away. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, the Hero of Atlantis. For whom this very swanky party was being held.  
  
“Been to more than my fair share of state dinners,” he said. He looked good in his uniform - and also incredibly bored. “This one doesn’t even have the added entertainment value of Alien Mystery Meat or When Will The Natives Start Shooting Because We Smiled Wrong?”  
  
Jennifer sipped from her glass of champagne and scanned the room. Garcia and Reid had cornered Dr. McKay, and all three of them were talking very fast, hands waving. Jennifer suspected it was about Doctor Who.  
  
“Well, no one will shoot you if you smile wrong, but you can still screw things up if you smile wrong.” To prove her point, Jennifer lifted her flute of champagne in salute and smiled at Ambassador Prentiss to show she recognized her, was being friendly, but had no idea where Emily was (hiding somewhere with Teyla, no doubt, talking about weapons and men).  
  
Jennifer glanced at Sheppard. He looked fairly miserable, beneath his easy smile.  
  
“So, where would you rather be?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“Atlantis. Back in the Pegasus Galaxy. Maybe taking some Athosian kids for a jumper ride, or showing Ronon how to surf.” Sheppard’s gaze turned distant. But then he smiled at Jennifer, charming and bright as ever. “So, how did you get dragged into this?”  
  
“I’m with the FBI,” Jennifer said. “Jennifer Jareau, Press Liaison.”  
  
“Hence you, over here with me, liaising. John Sheppard, Air Force.”   
  
“I’m with the BAU.”  
  
“Ah. Analyzing under cover of liaising. Being in another galaxy can make you kind of whacky, it’s true.” Sheppard’s smile took on a wary edge. Then he paused, as if something had caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Jennifer tried to follow his gaze, see what it was. But his smile turned downright mischievous, and he began to hum under his breath.  
  
The Scooby Doo theme song.  
  
Emily and Teyla emerged from wherever they’d been comparing their illegally-carried weapons and Teyla said, “I have always been meaning to ask, but none of the other Earthers have been able to adequately explain. Who is Scooby Dooby Doo, and where is he?”  
  
Emily faltered. “Um, well, Scooby Doo is a cartoon dog.”  
  
Jennifer glanced at Sheppard. There was no way Teyla could have heard him. Was there? She _was_ an alien, after all.  
  
A lovely dark-haired woman crossed the banquet room in a few quick strides. A man - presumably her date, with dark curly hair and lovely dark eyes - trailed after her.  
  
“Amita,” he began.  
  
Amita planted herself in front of Sheppard. “I get that you’re bored, but really? The Scooby Doo theme? Are you trying to make me crazy?”  
  
Sheppard’s smile was unrepentant. He stopped humming, but judging by Amita’s expression, the song was somehow stuck in her head. Somehow.

“Shep,” Amita said, “there are profilers here.”  
  
“I know,” Sheppard said. “Jennifer, this is Dr. Amita Ramanujan, one of our prized mathematicians on Atlantis. Also an excellent translator.”  
  
Jennifer and Amita shook hands, Amita introduced her date Charlie.  
  
Sheppard looked amused.  
  
Finally Amita rolled her eyes and said, “Fine. Just one round. And then you need to behave for the rest of the night.”  
  
Sheppard grinned and said, “You’re on.” Then he reached out, hailed Ambassador Prentiss, and said, “Ambassador, so good to see you again. Haven’t seen you since my father’s funeral.”  
  
Ambassador Prentiss inclined her head graciously. “Patrick Sheppard’s loss was unfortunate. How are you enjoying the party?”  
  
“So far so good. Kinda skimped on the refreshments though, don’t you think? After half a decade in another galaxy, a guy really starts to miss his blueberry muffins.” Sheppard’s expression was earnest and polite, but Jennifer saw the smirk he directed at Amita.  
  
Amita rolled her eyes and then pasted a bright smile on her face, caught Derek’s attention, flagged him over. She asked who he was, how he was enjoying the party - such a shame, no blueberry muffins, right?  
  
And Jennifer, because she was maybe a little bored too, asked General Landry if he’d had a chance to try one of the blueberry muffins before they were all eaten.  
  
Amita chose the second catchphrase - dogs of war - and Jennifer the third - like a candle in the wind - and at the end of the night she, Amita, and Sheppard were standing in their own corner, feeling everyone look at them askance, and smiling, because when was the last time the White House hosted discussions of Pokemon and Pikachu?


End file.
